dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 17: Don't Quit Your Day Job
'Pariticipants' ' Cho 1.3.jpg|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu X.jpg|X 318c151b5d51655820445100f1345870.jpg|Cotton|link=Cotton & Candy Teal by fukari-d6eaq86.jpg|Candy|link=Cotton & Candy ' Chapter 1: Job Search (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss&list=PLYNBny7IRlVnrGC-RuQIVVorxDUTCk6dV&index=2 )' Maaaaaan I hate days like these. With a burning passion. It’s one of those days where I try and show my credentials off as a body guard only to get one upped cause I’m to young. Then when I decide to flip shit and kick their asses to prove my superiority well…that doesn’t go as planned. I just got released on bail out of jail today, thanks to my lovely mother, but…I know she’s getting tired of me. My behavior I mean. I mean…I did try to give my soul away to bring some one else’s mother back to life so I guess that was a dick move…explains the rift between us. That and the two hot twins I have living with me. WHOOO BOY they’re a trip. Still think about Naomi from time to time…haven’t seen her but I can feel her. A lot more than I ever could before. Almost like I hear her calling out to me….Cho…..Cho…..' Manager: Cho. Cho? Cho Kiriyu? Is there a Cho Kiriyu here? Cho snaps himself out of his inner thoughts looking at his surroundings and getting a grasp on where he was and what he was doing. He’d forgotten he’d been at an application process as a company called Project Esper was apparently looking to hire for a one night shift deal that paid 5,000 bucks. Cho looked around the room at the other hires looking at him and waiting for him to go, and with a grumble and grunt he stood up doing just that. He made his way into the room, shutting the door and looking at the two scientist sitting behind the table. Both of them wearing white lab coats with ID badges and white gloves. One of them was a female with platinum blonde hair in a bun with glasses and the other had snow white hair and dark skin, with glasses on as well. Scientist 1: Please have a seat. –begins writing notes- Cho: ''-takes a seat and crosses one leg over the other, stuffing his hands into his pockets.-'' Good evening to you both. My name is Cho Kiriyu and I’m a body guard for hire. Female scientist: We’re aware, we’re just reading over your resume. Cho: Oh okay. Some time passed as Cho sat there wondering if the time would come where they said something or they just kept reading over his papers, giving him looks occasionally before they both held up papers which from his angle looked like they had pictures attached to the front of them. Male scientist: So I’m reading here that one time you apparently…threw a car through an office car. Cho: ''-adjust his tie-'' I….do not recall. Male Scientist: Says here you were denied the job because someone else took it over you, and you wanted to “show your stuff.” Cho: Hey look in my defense he was nowhere near as strong as I was. The guy said he wanted someone who looked like a badass not a child. A child! Me? I’m 17 yeah but that shouldn’t mean anything. I’m pretty well off. Female scientist: Then we have a record here where you were shot….27 times with a tommy gun outside of a night club? How do you attract that kind of attention? Cho: I mean…I told the girl she couldn’t come in because she wasn’t on the list. She thought I was playing but I was quite serious. So was she seeing as how well I’m the one who got shot. Male Scientist: -puts the papers down and looks at Cho, adjusting his glasses- All of this aside you clearly have some unique abilities. What are you Mr.Kiriyu? Cho had a look on his face, that involved his brows being raised slightly, before he licked his lips, and popped them only to clap his hands together and with a smile say. Cho: I’m special sir. Just special. The scientist looked at one another and then back to Cho. Male Scientist: Alright then Mr.Kiriyu. You’re hired. Cho: ''-gets ready to stand up-'' It’s okay I’ll just make my way out- wait I got the job? Awesome! Thanks you won’t regret this! When do I start? Female Scientist: ''-stands up-'' in an hour. Your outfit is in this bag –hands cho a bag-'' you get a night stick, a flash light, and a badge. Make them your best friends. Cho: ''-catches the bag and looks down nodding.-'' You got it! I can do this, I’ll see you guys in a bit. '''I walked out of that office with a huge smile on my face. It was always nice when someone recognized my abilities even thought I’d never actually SAY what they were. I went home and the moment I walked in the door, I looked in the living room and saw something that…I wasn’t sure weather to be happy about or afraid of.' Cho: ''-shuts the door behind him, and blinks twice-'' Cottton. Candy. What are you doing. Cotton: We were waiting for you Cho Kuuuuuuun – Candy: Yes we’ve been very…anxious at your arrival.. Their naked on the couch and….well what was I supposed to do!??! So I spent about an hour getting myself off with them….going back and forth you know…and after a hot shower I got ready. I fixed myself up, combed my hair over, I smelled nice. It was going to be a good time to go and start this off right. I could fix myself up, and then maybe use this money to get away…I’ve been feeling the need to travel, and Kasaihana City was beginning to piss me off. This whole Order of the moon thing and weird supernatural stuff was beginning to urk me pretty bad. I just need to get away even if it’s just for a week or two…So that in mind i know what it’s time to do. Do the job, grab the cash, and dash. Cho made his way down to the laboratory. It was a huge 3 story facility that looked completely industrial in design, but it wasn’t to huge that it attracted a lot of attention. It laid on the east coast of district 2 right along the shore line. Cho made his way there and showed them his newly formed ID badge. They let him in, and upon entry going inside he found a bathroom and began to change into his work uniform. Now fitted in a security guard shirt, tucked in his pants, and held together by his belt, and some slacks, with his night stick and his flashlight strapped to his waist. Cho reported to the shit leader’s office and gave a salute. Cho: Reporting for duty shift leader. Shift Leader; Don’t’ take yourself so seriously kid. We’re just here to patrol the halls and make sure nothing gets out or gets in. You get the lovely honor of patrolling the east wing, and making sure those damn worms don’t’ get out of their place. Cho: Worms? Like…earth worms? Shift leader: Don’t’ ask questions. Move out. Cho saluted the man and walked out, grumbling under his breath at his rudeness. As cho walked down the hall he’d end up passing by the scientist who was the same one who hired him. They nodded to one another before said scientist began to take off his glasses walking down the hall. He looked behind him to make sure no one was left before he puts his finger to his ear and begins speaking quietly. '' '' '' Scientist: The mother worm is being prepped for show. I’ll be making my move tonight. Is there anything you need additionally Sir? ???: No. Simply bring the mother worm back to the SKC off shore base with no tags, and as little casualties as you can afford. I know I spoke upon you taking your revenge, but don’t let that get in the way of what I’m actually paying you for. Scientist: Agreed. X out. ''The white haired scientist, also known only as X would’ve had a sinister look in his colored eyes before putting his glasses back on and making his way into the exhibit room to do the job he was paid to do… '' '' Chapter 2: Secrets Walking up and down the halls, Cho would’ve twirled his nightstick around his finger by the strap on the end of it. He whistled with puffy cheeks, eyeing the exhibit he was supposed to be guaring. There were a couple of scientist inside of it that were going over things, and looking things over on their charts. Cho stopped for a moment to look at what was really inside of the giant tube…it looked like a giant larva. Cho: Thing looks nasty…-talking to himself- I tried to ask a scientist or two about it but it was a no go. Cho then looked left to right, before crouching down, beneath the window. He closed his eyes for a moment clenching his fist. Cho: Okay Cho…focus…focus and use those senses the way YOU want to… Cho’s ears popped up from his head symbolizing his usage of his halfwolf form! He used his enhanced hearing to listen through the glass of the room and hear exactly what the scientist was talking about. Curiosity killed the cat, but Cho was no cat and he wasn’t about to let that stop him. Scientist 1: You sure this is even legal to be making in the first place? These are the kind of experiments you see in science fiction. Scientist 2: Percisely. The experiements you see in Science Fiction are only created because they’ve been thought up by someone else. Someone who wasn’t afraid to do the impossible. That’s why we’re here.-he leans in looking at a fish tank that was filled to the brim with dirt and had worms crawling around inside of it.- Scientist 1: Uh huh…Well I’m going to go check on the other experiments. You should come to, we don’t want you getting chewed out by the boss again. Cho straightened up, standing upright, and dusting his outfit off before passing by the two scientist with a now normal appearance. Cho lightly bumped into one of them, and he’d turn around apologizing. Cho: SORRY! My bad, won’t happen again. Scientist 1: It’d best not you pleab. The Scientist continued walking on and Cho would’ve whistled innocently holding a small plastic card in his hand. He’d swiped one of the scientist keycards and making sure there were no eyes on him he swiped it and made his way inside. Cho: Good thing I got the hall where the camera’s don’t’ work like they should. –chuckles-'' ''Cho walked inside and looked inside of the dirt filled fish tanks seeing these tiny and slimy worms crawling around. '' Cho: So is that one big worm in there? That’s neat and all but what the hell are they supposed to do? Project Esper already sounds like something out of a comic book. –bumps into a shelf- Hm? ''Cho picked up a file that was hanging out. One of the scientist didn’t put it up properly, and opening the manilla folder Cho reads the contents inside aloud silently to himself. '' Cho: “The Worm/Wrym Project. '''Project Esper has been fascinated with the very thought of forced evolution, and this creation is the literal definition of this meaning. The W.P ( Worm Project ) was designed by the name of a man named Donald Regan Cotton. His obsession for the experiment came when he discovered a Dragoon body in the mountains of Tibet, he hadn't known the male or anything about him. But the creature had died within a partial state of his human and Dragon Form. When he discovered the body he found maggots and worm eating the dirt and mold around his body and found that due to the fact that they had ingested the unearthly creature in such a manner that it had affected the insects in ways that weren't thought of. ' ' ' They were changed, morphed even. Mutated had been a better word, however one wouldn't be able to see it through simple vision. Donald examined the body and the insects and how they adapted to the mutation. When Dragoons die they release a certain pheromone that attracts insects of these species for some kind or another. it couple perhaps be a link of the past world in which the original Dragoons came from. After break the insects down into a liquid substance he was able to splice it over with the body enhancing venom drug, most commonly used in Kasaihana city. With this drug the chemical compound would of enhanced itself to create the WP serum. By a whim Donal added this new Serum into the insect specimens that had been eating away at the remains of the Dead Dragoon only to discover... something quite alarming. The Serum would have caused the worms to morph into Humanoid Dragoons much like the one he found dead. That's not all however, they could also replicate the other forms of the Dragoon Physiology, even turning into full-blown dragons. ' ' ''' '''He had created a new, and deadly weapon. Small killing machines that could burrow their way through any establishment and thing suddenly transform into a massive fire breathing beast is a international threat that would scare even the most powerful of politicians”. Cho blinked for a moment before closing the folder, and putting it back up there. Cho: So this is some pretty…deep shit. Well good thing I don’t’ work here, cause I wouldn’t want this kind of publicity on my hands for any reason. Cho turned around to leave, before someone stood in front of him. Cho stopped dead in his tracks wide eyed. He knew he’d been caught and there was little he could do about it! He swallowed the lump in his throat….the figure stepped form the shadows turning out to be the same scientist that hired him in the first place. ???: You’re a nosey one you know that? X2.jpg Cho: Look sir um….this isn’t what it looks like I swear to you. I wasn’t trying to steal anything or, or tell. I just got…curious but I’ll forget everything! I’m really good at forgetting! ???: You don’t have to forget anything. I just expected a Wolfblood to know it’s place. Cho: ….''-Cho’s body language shifted as he lowered his stance a bit and his eyes turned to a golden yellow-'' ???: You smell it don’t you? The smell of a predator. I can hide my scent which is why you never picked up on it from the jump. Sorry but I can’t let you jeopardize what I’m doing here. Cho: Care to share what you are doing here? I don’t want any trouble, but I am getting paid to guard this place…this area specifically. –Cho takes a fighting stance, putting up a false boxing guard, and lowering his upper body slightly bobbing back and forth-'' ???: Don’t have the time. Can’t stay and play. ''The mysterious scientist lifted his hand up and swiped it, knocking down one of the cases of Worms! Cho went to reach for it but he was to slow! The box fell and crashed against the ground, and when Cho looked up again to see the mysterious man he was gone! In the blink of an eye! Cho growled under his breathe but then his nose began to pick up another scent behind him. As he turned around one of the worms began squirming and dancing….wiggling it’s body around before it began morphing and growing before his very eyes! It’s body taking a pink fleshy humanoid shape, before it mutated into what looked like a human being…or a male Yumi. '' Cho: Oh….damn.. ''The figure was beefed up, had blood red hair, with matching eyes, fangs, claws, and razor sharp teeth. To top it off it was naked, but it didn’t have any genitalia…and it continued morphing until it’s body began to turn into a deep crimson red coloration. Wings began to sprout from it’s back, and horns from it’s head until it began to look like a smaller version of…a dragon??? half_dragon_by_drakhenliche-d2ziklo.jpg Wyrm: GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!! Cho: Don’t know any English huh. Cho puts the walkie talkie to his mouth. Cho: I’ve got an emergency in the west hallway! I need some back up! Anyone! Anyone at all! Cho found himself up and back against the wall, as the dragon thing approached him. Holding the walkie talkie to his lip he waited for someone to come in, and reply to him or give him some kind of answer. He got a reply and a voice came in: Security Officer: ALL UNITS, I REPEAT ALL UNITS STAY WHERE YOU ARE. THE FACILITY IS UNDER IMMIDIATE LOCK DOWN, I REPEAT, IT IS UNDER IMMDIATE LOCKDOWN! YOU ARE TO STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND NOT LEAVE THE IMMIDIATE PREMISES! Cho: WAIT WHAT WHOA WHERE’S MY BACK UP!?!?! Security Officer: This line will be shut down for emergency purposes! Out! Cho: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! Cho would’ve leaned his head to the side as the wyrm tried to strike out at him! Hit’s hand going straight through the glass, as Cho looked at it’s massive 7 foot frame, with a nervous look in his eye. He then backfliped back a few feet before standing up and getting in his fighting stance. '' Cho: I don’t know what your deal is but I can’t let you leave this room! That and I’m fighting for my life, but I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m gonna beat you into a pulp! ''Cho and the Wrym rushed one another as Cho came in with his right hand drawn back! He punched at the wrym and it did little to nothing as the hard scales cracked his knuckles on impact! With a grunt, he pulled back, only to get 3 slash marks across his chest, just as quick as he stepped back. Cho began bobbing and weaving strikes, before he tried to launch a kick at the wryms knee only for it to fail as well and Cho end up taking a headbutt dead to the nose! Cho: Guh! His body soared across the room and into a steel wall! He fell flat on his ass before picking himself back up and squatting for a moment. Yellow eyes flashing vibrantly as his ears once again emerged, and along with that came his tail, his claws, and his bright yellow hues. Cho shook his head trying to control the urge to simply “Wolf out”. He didn’t want people to see him doing this in public and he didn’t know what eyes were watching. He stands up, unbuttoning his shirt, and taking it off to show the bloody white tee shirt beneath it. Cho: Alright you scale littered freak! –Growls- Let’s dance!! ''Cho would’ve leapt into the air lunging at the beast, and the wrym would’ve done the same! The two figures leaping into the air with their arms outstretched towards one another, trying to sink their sets of claws into the oppose! The predators pit their very lives against one another in this crucial moment. '' '' Teen-Wolf-Season-5-Episode-17-a-credible-threat-Liam-vs-the-beast.jpg '' Category:Saga 3 Category:Teen Wolf Category:The Beast Within Saga